And Her Name Was Ahsoka
by Anakinskywalkergo
Summary: Ahsoka Tano was forced out of the Jedi Order. Two and a half years later, she's been going under the false name Amara, and working with the OUCO with her fiancé Lux, and her friends Ker and Amber. Now, she has to revisit her past and join up with the Jedi in order to save her former Master Anakin Skywalker from a group of terrorists. SPOILERS for SWTCW Season 5 Finale. /Luxsoka/
1. Chapter 1

**SPOILER ALERT: Spoilers for SWTCW: The Wrong Jedi story arc - Season Five Finale**

* * *

"Amara, look out!"

She dodged the laser bullet by an _inch_. She turned, and saw Amber run up to her. "That was a close one." She flashed her friend a smile. "But I've seen _closer_ calls."

Amara returned the smile, but it quickly disappeared. Another round of shots were fired in their direction. "Get down!" Both girls dropped to the ground as red lasers chipped off pieces of the rock they were behind. Amara glanced up. There were snipers all along the rooftop of the building they were in front of. "This is definitely the Dragon's hideout," she remarked.

Amber looked worried. She tugged at her brown pigtails, a habit when she was nervous. "Then what are we going to do? Lux and Ker told us _not_ to engage the enemy. And we just have…"

"It wasn't our fault." She scouted the area, her senses tingling. She gripped the twin pistols in her hands so tight her fingertips turned pale. She wiped the sweat from her forehead. Unlike her human friend, she was Togruta. Her lekku were braided behind her – at age eighteen, they were long enough to do so – but unlike normal Togrutas, her face didn't have a single painted mark. She had hidden them – just as she hid the constant pain in her heart. "We should try getting back to HQ."

Amber bit her lip. "Not going to be easy. They've seen us!" Suddenly, she spotted a shadow move along the side of the hill. "Someone's over there!"

Amara jumped to her feet and fired wildly at the stealth Dragon Rebel. He was shot down instantly, by the first laser. Her shot was that good. "We can't stay here! Follow me!" They began running across the field, leaving the crumbling warehouse building behind them. They heard footsteps pursuing. "They're going to catch us!" Amber cried.

Her friend was more confident. She twisted backwards, and shot two of the Dragon Rebels down. Amber got another. They entered the forest. Leaves, twigs, and dirt crunched underneath them as they fled down a worn out path. Behind them, they could their pursuers gaining on them.

"We'll never make it," Amber panted. They looked around. All around them were trees and D.R.s…there was no escape. But they kept on running.

As she ran, it seemed as if a millions memories flashed through Amara's mind. A young man only a little older than herself. A battle among the dunes of Tatooine. Herself trapped underneath a mountain of rubble. Survival against a bunch of lizard hunters. Races, challenges…laughing. Then came even more painful memories. Images of planted evidence. Teamwork with the enemy. Being on the run. Then, the trial. The crowd of accusing, cold-hearted faces. The betrayal of her best friend. His words, "I believed in you. I stood by you...you can't just walk away!" So much pain in his tone – in his eyes. He had been like her brother. Her own short response, "I know." The last memory of him was as she walked off into the sunset, him watching her leave with tears in his blue eyes.

Why had she given that all up? Why had she walked away?

Her mind was clogged with these thoughts. She mechanical dodged lasers and grenades as she and Amber ran deeper into the forest. She fired off more shots, knocking down three more men. She choked back more tears, but kept on running. It was two and a half years since she had walked away from that past life, yet she was still haunted by that decision.

A laser ripped open a tree almost a centimeter from her head. Amber grabbed her arm. "Come on!" Also at age eighteen, her big green eyes were frantic with worry. "If we don't get to the meeting place, Lux and Ker won't be able to pick us up!"

Lux.

Amara followed, but not as focused as before. Lux. True…if she hadn't left and become part of this new life she never would've found him – never would've been free to fall in love as she was now. She loved her fiancé more than anything…but they could never be together until she passed this emotional barrier that still kept her apart from everyone she knew.

Suddenly, she stumbled over a root. She crashed down onto the mossy ground. Amber stopped running, and came back to help her. "Come on! Get up!" She tugged her friend to her feet. Suddenly, a D.R. jumped in front of them. It drew back it's crossbow. "You're dead, scums!"

_CRASH!_

A flaming fire ball crashed in front of them, knocking the Rebel off his feet. The girls looked up. There was a hover craft above them – with Lux peering down at them. He tossed down two cables. "Climb on!"

They scramble for the ropes and struggled to safety. The Rebels began firing their rifles. Ker was at the controls. He began piloting the ship away. Soon, they were gliding peacefully over the treetops of Orderon, the Rebels and their hideaway far behind them.

Amara sat with her legs dangling over the edge of the hovercraft, watching a flock of birds fly by. Lux came over and sat down next to her. He tried rubbing a blob of dirt off her face, but only succeeded in smearing it across her face. She laughed, and looked at him. "Thanks for saving our skin."

He shrugged, his eyes twinkling. "Always in time to save your life."

The quote sent a searing pain through her heart. 'That's what I used to tell him…'

She quickly shook the memory away. Her face betrayed her thoughts. Lux looked at her, concerned. "What's wrong, Amara? Were you hurt?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No. I wasn't hurt." She looked at him, and he was surprised to see a tear roll down her face. "I can't do this anymore," she whispered. She quickly glanced behind them. Ker and Amber were deep in conversation. She turned back to her fiancé. "I love you. I've always loved you. And I know in a week, you're supposed to be mine…" Her voice trailed off.

His eyes grew wide with worry. "You're not…you don't want to…you don't want to break it off, do you?" His voice was filled with pain.

She quickly shook her head. "No! Never, Lux. Just…maybe just hold it off. A few more weeks. I can't do this now…not until I've sorted out what's going on in my head."

He nodded. He understood. She looked at him, filled with so much care. He would wait for her. He would wait an eternity if necessary. And she was grateful. "Thank you so much, Lux." She leaned over, and pecked him a kiss on the cheek. She saw him blush.

Suddenly, Amber's head popped in between them. "Break it off, love birds. We're almost at HQ." Up ahead, a tall building loomed above the trees, plated with protective armor. HQ. Home of the OUSO (Orderon Undercover Spy Organization). Amber, Amara, Lux, and Ker were just a few of the youths in a huge security force. Ever since the rebellion had begun, there had been so many battles and deaths on the once peaceful planet.

They landed the hovercraft, and hopped off. Dasq was waiting for them. "Well – well – if the little runaways haven't returned." He sneered. "Remember when Commander sent you off with the orders _not_ to attack? We had to send Lux and Ker out to rescue you when you didn't report back." He brushed back his long black hair, his face stone cold. 'As always,' Amara thought angrily.

"It's fine, Dasq," Lux spoke calmly. "Where's Commander now? Inside?"

"No. He had to go into Randset for some reason. He's gonna be back tomorrow. For now, he wants you all to _stay put_." He gave a mocking grin at Amara. "Do you think you can handle that, Mar?"

She crossed her arms and smirked. "Just about as much as you can act like a human being, Dasquie."

She saw him tense. "Just get inside twerps." He turned around abruptly and walked off. Amber shivered. "Ugh…he gives me the creeps. I just hate him so much!"

"He's Commander's son, so he gets away with _everything_," Ker added. He shrugged. "But let's not worry about him. Come on. I'm tired out."

The friends walked inside the large building known as HQ, home for the OUSO. Amara and Amber entered the quarters they lived in. While Amber plopped onto the bed, Amara stepped into the refresher, letting the hot water glide over her filthy skin. She got dressed, and re-braided her lekku. When she finally stepped out dressed in her usual black pants and dark red sleeveless shirt, Amber was waiting for her. She had a puzzled look on her face.

Amara walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of juice. "What's wrong, Amber?" she asked casually. Amber walked over, and plopped a small piece of paper onto the counter. "It's for you."

Amara picked up the note. She studied it. It was typed, probably on a processor…

_**Meet me at the Caldus Inn, Orderon.**_

_**Come alone.**_

_**Urgent. Life or death situation.**_

_**Fate is in your hands now.**_

Amara placed the note down. "We get notes like these all the time. Usually, we just send troops out to deal with it. They're usually traps." She turned away, and cracked open her juice. "Just send it to the main office."

Amber nodded. "I usually would. But these notes are usually addressed to us, because everyone knows us."

Amara shrugged. "And?"

Amber handed her a small envelope. "Well, it has your address on it, and your security code. But your name's not on it. Whoever sent this to you doesn't know who you are, yet it's sent to your exact coordinates. Maybe it's random, I don't know. But this isn't your name." She pointed to the small text in the center of the envelope.

Amara put her bottle down and took the envelope. Her heart jumped into her throat. It _wasn't _her name on the address. It was a name from the past. A name she had left behind two and a half years ago. A name that had no longer held any meaning to her…until now.

Amber stared at her. "Well?! What does it mean? And who is this…Ahsoka Tano?"

* * *

**Please R&R. Do the math:**

**Lots of reviews = New, quick chapters and happy author**

**Less reviews = New, slower chapters and depressed author**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got SO many reviews on the last chapter, so I'm going to be updating pretty quick now :D**

**Thank you all so much for your support *hugs* I love you guys!**

* * *

Amara stared at the piece of paper for two long minutes, not answering Amber's flood of questions. She silently walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Amber knocked on the door, but she didn't answer. She remained seated on the bed, staring at the envelope and note.

Ahsoka Tano.

Whoever had sent this note knew who she was. Knew who she had been, and who she was now. And she had told no one. No one but Lux. He needed to know about this.

She activated her wrist comlink, and waited for Lux to pick up. "Hello?" She had never been so relieved to hear his voice.

"Lux? It's Amara. Are you alone?"

Down in the quarters he shared with Ker, Lux stretched out on his bed. "Yep. Ker is downstairs at chow. I'm just lying here thinking 'bout you. What's up?"

He heard her hesitate. Immediately, a warning feeling came over him. He sat up. "Amara? What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to explain this." He heard her take a deep breath. "Lux, I got a note this morning saying I need to meet someone – that it's a life or death situation."

He breathed a sigh of relief. He had received many of those notes in the two years he served the OUCO. "Amara, you've gotten those before. So have I…everyone here! Give it to the main office."

"Lux, please let me finish." Her voice cracked. Now he was _really_ concerned. "Amara? What's wrong? What do you need to tell me?"

"Lux, the note has my security code and address. But it isn't addressed to Amara Eanest. Its addressed to Ahsoka Tano."

Just like her, Lux gasped. "Ahsoka Tano? Whose is it from?"

"I don't know. It doesn't say. That's why I needed to talk to you. Lux…what am I supposed to do?"

He took a deep breath. His life in the past few years had been spent loving her, helping her…protecting her. Protecting her from her enemies, pursuers, and her past. Now – everything could come crashing down. Because of this mysterious note. "Amara, does anyone else know about this?"

"Only Amber. She gave me the note. But she doesn't know about the name…" Her voice broke off into a sob. "Lux, I can't…if this is from them…I can't go back. I can't deal with this. If this is from them, or him…"

He cut her off. "Amara, I'm coming up there. I'll get Amber away, and we'll talk. Don't worry. This is probably a random prank. Don't worry."

His voice was so reassuring, so sure, that she stopped crying. "Alright. I'll wait for you." She clicked off her comlink, and went back to staring at the note. She managed to stop weeping, yet a tear did slip from her eyes and fall onto the paper. She was suddenly attacked by a wave of unwanted memories. A race up a cliff on Teth. Outrunning a Separatist ion cannon. Battling mind controlling worms. And in each scene, he was there. Smiling at her. Laughing with her. Teaching her. Hugging her after realizing she was going to live on Mortis. Joking with her underwater on Mon Calamari. She choked back more tears. Why did this have to happen now? Right when everything had been so perfect – when she had been so happy?

There was a knock on the door, then Lux's voice. "Amara? You in there?"

She quickly wiped her eyes. "Yes. Come in, Lux."

He walked in, dressed in his casual blue T-shirt and kakis. "I sent Amber down to chow. I told her Ker was bragging to the whole OUCO about their date life." He sat down on the cot with her, and glanced at the note.

She looked at him. "Someone knows who I am. What am I supposed to do? What if he's still trying to find me?"

He leaned over, and embraced her. "Everything's going to be fine." He pulled away slightly so he could see her eyes. She had such lovely eyes. "Anakin Skywalker promised you he'd let you be, remember? I think he cares enough about you to let you be."

She nodded. For months after she had left, her old Master had stopped at nothing to get her back – to convinced her to be his apprentice again. When his chasing had put her in danger, he had finally ceased looking for her…leaving her the note stating that he was letting her go.

Then who was _this _note from?

Lux shared her concern. "Maybe I should go and meet this person. If it is a Jedi, or maybe even a Sith…"

She stopped him. "If it's a Sith, then you certainly can't go! And if it's a Jedi…I don't know what to do." She dropped her head into her hands. "Who could know? I've never told anyone but you."

Lux nodded. "And I haven't told anyone…"

She took a deep breath, and lifted her head. "Lux, I have to meet this person."

His face clouded. "I don't like it. What if this scum tries to hurt you. It's probably a trap. I'll go with some men…"

"And blast the guy's head off? Lux, we don't even know if it's a trap." She had to make him understand. She reached over, and turned his head to face her. "I know you're worried. But I'm going to be fine. I can handle myself." She got up, and grabbed her small white jacket. Lux got up to, and grabbed her by the shoulders gently…lovingly.

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Please…be careful. I can't lose you."

She looked up at him. He had grown so tall over the past few years – but she was catching up. She barely had to stretch up as she kissed him firmly on the lips. They embraced, him resting his head on her own, breathing in her clean scent, rubbing his hand along her smooth lekku. "I love you."

She pulled away. There wasn't a time on the note, but she had the strange feeling that the meeting was supposed to be immediate. She kissed him one last time. "I love you too." He walked her as far as outside the OUCO. As she boarded her speeder, her twin pistols by her side, he handed her a hologram disk.

"Just in case," he said casually. But she could see he was worried.

She grinned. "I'll be back. And don't worry…I'll call if I need backup."

Her speeder roared off. She began speeding through the woods of Orderon's vast forest. The Caldus Inn was several miles from HQ. Her heart pounded as she got closer and closer to the meeting place. Warnings and guesses flashed through her mind. Who the person could be. What he wanted.

How he knew her.

She spotted the motel. It was half a mile out of the city. She parked her speeder and slid off it. There was a robed figure standing in the alley near the hotel, his back to her. She walked up cautiously, her hand on her pistol. She stopped when she was several feet away from him. "Who are you?"

The man turned to face her. It was a Jedi cloak he was dressed in. She braced herself. Suddenly, she noticed the man's hands. They were copper colored, with black nails…

She looked up. To her dismay, there were tears running down her face. She tried to stop, but she couldn't. The memories were too painful. And she broke into sobs when the man pulled off his hood, and revealed the kind face of Jedi Master Plo Koon.

"Hello, Ahsoka."

She couldn't speak. This was the man that had served as her father all her childhood. Who had found her. Brought her to the Temple. Taught her. Been there for her. She hadn't seen him for two and a half years. There had even been rumors that he had been killed by Dooku…

She fell to the ground, and looked down. He walked over to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. He kneeled down next to her, and embraced her. She clung onto him, cherishing being with him again. She remembered the stinging fear that had shot through her when Ker had told her about the rumors about his death. Now, he was here again. Her tears dried up, and she pulled away gently. He hadn't changed much.

He stood up, and helped her to her feet. She looked away. This isn't how she had wanted to carry things out. She hadn't expected to break down in front of the messenger. But he understood. "I knew you'd come."

She looked at him. She took a deep breath. She had control of herself now. "Master Plo…what…why…" She didn't what to say. She stumbled over her words. "How did you know where I was. Who I was?"

"I was on a mission on the southern parts of Orderon. I had a vision you were here." He pointed to a fallen log near the edge of the woods behind the inn. They sat down. He looked her over. "You've grown, young Ahsoka."

"Amara." She didn't want him using her name. Past name. "My name is Amara."

He looked hurt, and she felt a twinge of guilt. But he recovered. "Then, Amara, I need to talk to you. The reason I came looking for you is because the Order needs your help."

She looked away. This was what she had been afraid of. "I can't. Plo…I can't come back. Not now."

"You don't have to. Amara, one of our Jedi have been kidnapped by a deadly terrorist group. And he wants _you_ to help play his game. He's heard of you and OUCO. He wants you to try finding him. If you don't, he'll kill his hostage."

She didn't know what to say. It hurt her to think of a Jedi dying…but playing a deadly game, along with the Jedi, as if nothing had ever happened between them…she couldn't. If she dealt with the terrorists, that would put Lux and her friends in danger. Too much was at stake. She got up. This meeting was over. "I'm sorry, Plo. But I'm not teaming up with the Jedi Order."

He got up too. "But they asked for you specifically. In the ransom note. He wanted Amara Eanest and the OUCO and the Jedi on his trail. He'll kill the Jedi…"

She shook her head, and began walking to her speeder. "I'm sorry. I really am." She didn't want their reunion to end like this, but it had to. She wasn't ready to have close contact with the Jedi Order just yet.

"Ahsoka, please…"

She got on her speeder, frowning. She didn't look at him as she ignited the engines. "No, Plo." She prepared to leave. "You're just as bad as Anakin."

She had meant it as just a remark. It wasn't. She sensed a struggle within Plo. She steered her speeder to the road, but for some reason, hesitated a moment. She didn't know why. But it gave Plo the chance he needed.

"Ahsoka, the hostage _is_ Anakin."

That hit something. She spun around, eyes wide with surprise, face pale.

"_WHAT?!_"

* * *

**Remember the math, guys:**

**Lots of new reviews = New, quick chapters and happy author**

**Few new reviews = New, slower chapters and depressed author**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really didn't expect SO many reviews! Thank you so much supporters, it's guys like you that keep me writing :)**

**The reason I'm updating so fast is because I actually already wrote half the story. I just wanted to see how popular it would actually be.**

* * *

Amara stood completely still, too shocked to move. Plo faced her, all past calmness and control now gone. "Skywalker and Kenobi were sent on a mission to liberate Pythros from the Separatists. We were unaware it was a trap set by the terrorists. Kenobi was the intended victim, but the Jedi were forced to change plans when Dooku's armies attacked. They took Skywalker as an improvised plan."

She swallowed, trying to release the lump in her throat. Her mouth was dry, and her hands trembling. If she accepted, she would be forced to re-enter the life she had vowed to leave behind. If she refused, the man like her brother would be murdered. She looked at the Jedi, her expression full of distress. "What do you want me to do?"

"The Jedi need your help, Amara." He said her name slowly. He didn't believe the girl Ahsoka was truly gone.

She didn't hold his same convictions. She slowly turned off the engine, and climbed off her speeder. She stood up and faced him. "Plo…I can't. I can't go back. You know that."

"I'm not asking you to re-join the Order. I'm just asking you to help us. Help Skywalker."

She shook her head, and leaned against her speeder. Her heart and mind were torn. But she knew she couldn't let him die. She would never be able to live with herself. She looked at him again. "The Jedi must not know who I am. Ever."

Plo nodded. "I wouldn't tell them. You'd just be part of the OUCO, partnering with the Order to stop a terrorist hostage case." He almost seemed to smile behind his mask. "I'm glad you've accepted. I truly am. You may choose three partners from the OUCO to join you. That was in their message. I'll meet you at the spaceport in an hour."

She climbed back onto her speeder, and re-ignited the engines. She looked back once more, and saw him staring at her. She bit her lip, and sped down the road. The wind blew back her lekku, sending it flying behind her. She was grateful for the cool breeze on her burning face. She was semi-conscious of the few tears that managed to escape from the corners of her eyes.

What had she done?

She didn't remember the rest of her trip back. When she finally snapped herself back to attention, she was standing in front of HQ, her speeder parked neatly in the garage. As if nothing had happened, just a casual joy ride. She spotted Lux running towards her, his face overflowing with relief. She let him grab her, embrace her, kiss her. She hugged him back. She felt so safe in his arms.

He pulled away slightly, and looked at her, joy shimmering in his eyes. "I'm so glad you're alright. I was ready to come after you." She smiled, but didn't answer. She pressed against him again, allowed him to rub her back, releasing some of her tension. When she didn't talk, he pulled away again. "Amara, what's wrong?" His relief was morphing into new anxiety. "Who was it?"

"It was Plo Koon."

"The Jedi? What did he want with you?" There was just the slightest bit of hate in his voice. He had never trusted any Jedi, except her. When she had left the Order, he had automatically blamed the Jedi, hated them for hurting her. The hardest part of her life had brought them closer together.

"He wants me and some of the OUCO to deal with a terrorist hostage crisis that the Jedi have been drawn into because of the war." She couldn't look him in the eyes. "And I accepted."

His eyes grew wide. "What?! But…but why? After what they did to you – how they treated you…"

"Lux." She had to stop him. She knew that he hated the Jedi because of _her_. Because of her pain. But she needed to make him understand…this was different. "That was two and a half years ago," she explained quietly. "Yes, I don't want to re-join them. Yes, they hurt me. But Lux…the hostage is Anakin."

He lowered his head. He understood now. He knew about her close relationship with him. He knew everything about her. That's why she loved him so much. That's why he _had_ to understand. And he did. He looked right into her eyes, his heart overwhelming with understanding…and love. He lowered his head to hers so he could whisper into her ear. "Then I want to come with you."

She nodded. That had been her intention. "I wouldn't dream of leaving you behind," she replied, relief obvious. "I also want Amber and Ker to come. But they won't know what's going on. To them, the OUCO is just partner with the Jedi to help solve a case."

He leaned down, and kissed her gently on the cheek. He was so tender. So loving. She kissed him on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much for understanding."

"Understanding what?"

Lux and Amara turned to see Amber and Ker standing there, grinning. Ker raised an eyebrow. "Understanding what?" he repeated, smirking.

Amara pulled away, slightly blushing. "We're going on a mission to Coruscant," she stated quickly. "We're going to partner with the Jedi Order in order to stop a terrorist hostage crisis."

Amber's face lit up in a grin. "We're actually teaming up with the Jedi? The actual Jedi Order? We're in on it? To solve a hostage case?!" She was a lifelong admirer of the Jedi.

Ker seemed a little less excited. He, like most of the OUCO, doubted the Jedi's capabilities during the Clone War. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He knew about Amara Lux's distrust for the Order.

Amara nodded. "I'm sure. We need to work with this. The terrorist threaten to kill their hostage if we don't partner with the Jedi."

Amber's eyes were shining with excitement. "When?! When?! When?!"

Despite her tension, Amara had to laugh. So did Lux. Seventeen-years-old, the brunette girl was eager and always ready for excitement. "An hour. We're going to meet with Jedi Master Plo Koon in an hour."

Amber let out a squeal of delight. Blond headed Ker chuckled at his girlfriend's excitement. "Amber, calm down." His smile faded a bit. "This is a serious situation."

Immediately, Amber lowered her head. A terrorist hostage crisis _was_ serious. "I know."

Amber and Lux began walking toward HQ. "Let's go inside and pack lightly." She bit the bottom of her lip in anxiety.

'Please…let me be doing the right thing.'

* * *

"Answer me!"

The blowing fist struck him again. He crumbled to the ground, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Two masked men walked over and heaved him back to his knees.

The attacker spat on the ground. "Well – Jedi?! Where are the plans?"

The victim, a twenty-two-year-old man with piercing blue eyes, gazed up in anger. "How can I tell you what I _don't know_?! I don't know where the plans are, Kalzin!"

Kalzin bent down, and hit him again. He fell to the ground. This time, Kalzin himself grabbed the young Jedi by neck and hauled him upwards. "Let me make this very clear for you, Skywalker. Unless you give me any information you hold, I won't wait for the OUCO or the Jedi to find you. I. Will. Kill. You!"

Skywalker looked up again, barely able to hold his head up straight. "You won't get away with this. Obi-Wan and the Jedi will…"

"Will what? Find you? Rescue you? Come in, and destroy me, the bad guy?" He scoffed, and began laughing. "You aren't dealing with Dooku and his petty battle droids, boy. You think you know pain? You know nothing. I'm not even in charge here, and yet I have you on your hands and knees – like a dog!"

The two armored men approached again, and grabbed his arms. Anakin was forced to his feet, wincing in pain as his shattered shoulder was slammed against the wall. Kalzin grinned. "Take him back to his cell. Then, it's time we deliver another message to our Council friends."

One of the men nodded. "Yes, sir. The message?"

Kalzin thought a moment, rubbing the scar that ran all the way up his neck and across his face. He brushed a lock of his filthy black hair away with his crooked hand. "Tell them, that we're done playing. Unless they want this Jedi Knight slaughtered and the Coruscant Holocaust to begin, they _will_ begin playing our game. In two hours, if they do not meet me with a Jedi and member of the OUCO _unarmed_, I will presume that they aren't willing to save his life, and I will begin my purge." He turned, and looked out the window, staring out over the rocky hills and the small, blood-red stream that trickled over the cliff. "Tell them…that the game has begun."

* * *

**R&R PLEASE! More reviews, faster I post updates :D And it makes me happy ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe that you all like this so much! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I probably won't answer all of them if there isn't a question in it or request, but realize that I love every one of them, and they really make my day *hugs***

* * *

"There it is! I see it! Ker, Amara, Lux – I see it!"

Amber hopped up and down in her excitement, squealing in delight. Ker walked over, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Amber! You're rocking the whole ship!"

Amber turned and looked at him, her eyes shining. "But Ker, the Jedi Temple is straight ahead. The Jedi Temple! Home of the Jedi Order! Aren't you even a little bit excited?!"

Ker laughed. "Alright. Maybe a little."

In the back room of the ship, Amara and Lux were slipping into their suits of armor. Lux turned, and noticed his fiancé sitting on a small bench, looking into the distance. He sat down slowly next to her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She looked at him. "I have to. Master Plo is depending on me. I can't let him down…" Her voice lowered until it was just a whisper. "…not again."

"You have to stop this. You have to stop blaming yourself." He picked up her helmet, and placed it on her lap. "None of that was your fault. So come on. Forget about the past." He leaned over and pecked her a cheek on her kiss. "Don't I count as something?"

She took his hand and squeezed it, flashing him a quick smile. "Of course, Lux."

Suddenly, Plo Koon walked into the room. "Are you ready, Amara?"

She stood up, and slipped on her helmet, adjusting the black and red piece of headgear over her lekku. It fit snug, and the mask covered her face. Lux copied her, making sure his own white and blue helmet was adjusted. Amara turned and looked at Plo. "I'm ready." The voice manipulator made her voice sound weird, but she didn't care.

They entered the cockpit. Ker and Amber were also armored up, Ker's outfit gold and green, while Amber's flashed pink and purple. The tight body suits they wore were made of a protective linen that would keep away small laser bullets.

Amara glanced outside. They had already landed, and a small squad of clone troopers were marching towards them – with Obi-Wan Kenobi in the lead. She sucked in her breath. She vowed to keep the helmet on. They couldn't know who she was. Luckily, she had found a regular helmet large enough to hide her lekku underneath. They wouldn't recognize her from that.

Plo opened the ramp and stepped outside first. Lux and Amara followed, with Amber and Ker lagging behind at a slow pace.

Obi-Wan stopped a few feet away from the group, and bowed politely. "Master Plo, so glad you are back safe and sound." He stood up, and eyed Plo's companions. "This must be the OUCO officers you sent for."

Amara stared as if she were in a daze. Kenobi seemed…old. Deep circles formed under his eyes, and his usual cheery smile was gone. When she had left him, Obi-Wan had been bright and energetic, and now…

She had heard that the Clone War had taken a horrific toll on the Jedi's resources, yet still…this seemed like a dream – a nightmare.

Obi-Wan approached her and Lux, and bowed again. "We are so grateful that the OUCO could spare you to help us. This terrorist situation has gotten out of hand. And there are personal issues here as well, now."

Lux nodded. "We are pleased to be of service, Master Jedi." His voice sounded hoarse under his helmet. Good. The more disguise the better.

Obi-Wan pointed to the Temple gates. "We should go talk to the Council. Unfortunately, there's been another message sent."

Plo's wrinkles deepened with worry. "Is there any news of Skywalker?"

"Kalzin said that if a Jedi and member of the OUCO doesn't go to meet him on Hoth and negotiate our next move, he'll kill Anakin and begin the Holocaust."

"Wait a minute." Lux chose this time to interrupt. "What Holocaust? This was a hostage crisis, wasn't it?"

"It was…" Obi-Wan frowned. "…But then Kalzin and his men thought it'd be more 'fun' if they put thousands of innocent lives at stake. He's hidden bombs and assassins throughout Coruscant. Most of them families. They'll all die if we don't play his game. Now you see we need your help." He turned and looked at Amara again. His eyes were moist. "Why _I_ need your help. Anakin's like my brother. I won't let him die."

Amara turned away from the Jedi's stare. 'Don't you dare start crying,' she told herself. She soon regained control.

Amber, who had been standing shyly in the back, finally spoke up. "Don't worry, General Kenobi. We'll stop the terrorists." She spoke it calmly...seriously. The reality of the situation was beginning to dawn on everyone with this updated news.

Ker nodded. "We and the rest of the OUCO will help you and the rest of the Order."

Lux and Amara didn't reply. The Jedi hadn't told them about the bombs. They were already keeping secrets. Beneath his helmet, Lux wore a displeased frown. 'They're already lying to us,' he thought.

Obi-Wan and the clones led the way into the Jedi Temple. As she strode through the home that she hadn't laid eyes upon for two years, Amara felt a mixture of emotions. Sorrow. Pain. Anger. Loss. She noticed Padawan's laughing at a joke in one corner, and a group of younglings playing in the other. Everything seemed so familiar – yet so different. The Temple and the Jedi had changed. There was a heaviness in the air, as if a great tragedy had torn them apart and they would never be the same again.

She managed to arrive at the Council Chambers without revealing any emotion. At least, on the outside. Inside her, a war was raging. Obi-Wan turned and spoke for the first time since entering the Temple. "Wait here, while I tell the Council of your arrival. Plo, come with me."

As the two Jedi left them in the hall, Lux drew Amara aside. "You okay?" His whispering voice was filled with concern. He knew what she was feeling.

She gave a small shrug. That was all. If she told him what she was feeling, she's start bawling in front of the entire Jedi Order, not to mention Ker and Amber. She just took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

The doors to the Chamber re-opened, and Obi-Wan stuck his head outside. "You can come in."

The four companions entered the room. Amara looked around. There they were. The Council. All of them seated in the exact same position she had left them in, all of their faces just as emotionless as they had always been. Yet she could sense their anxiety. The Temple hadn't deal with extreme terrorists in a while. She kept her mind closed off. She had learned to be careful – and had gained the skill of hiding her connection with the Force from others.

"We're glad you could come," Mace Windu spoke up as the group stood in the center of the room.

"What is it you want from us?" Lux asked. His voice was cold, and Amara could sense the anger burning within him.

"What we want, is for you to help us catch Death's Shadow, the terrorist organization that's kidnapped one of our own and threatened several lives." Mace's voice was just as harsh. "We just received another message from one of the commanders, Kalzin. In an hour, we're to send a Jedi and OUCO member to Hoth to meet and negotiate."

"No can do. If one of my people go, there's going to be a partner with him. Three will go to Hoth – me and Amara Eanest." He crossed his arms, as if the matter of discussion were over.

Mace frowned. Before he could protest though, Master Luminara spoke up. "That's reasonable. I'll see to it that arrangements are made immediately. The rest of your group may remain here."

Amara stared at the Jedi with a mixed feeling of both anger and sympathy. Sympathy because Luminara Unduli's Padawan Learner was now in jail for treason. Anger because that same Padawan, Barriss Offee, had been her best friend – and now her worst enemy.

Lux gave the slightest bow, then turned and exited the room. The others followed, showing little more respect. Except Amber, who nearly toppled over bowing so low.

As soon as they were out of the Council's presence, Amara left the others. She began walking quickly down the hall. "Amara, where are you going?" Lux called after her.

"I'll be there in a moment. I need to see something!" All she wanted was to be alone. Soon, she was _running_ down the halls, not sure where she was going, just wanting to get away from everything. Get away from the Council, the Jedi, her past. But everywhere she went, there were memories. The Room of a Thousand Fountains. The garden. It was like she was trapped in a box of nightmares and pain. She looked around, eyes wide with confusion. Where was she?

That's when she realized where she was standing. She was in front of her old quarters. She stood there, not moving, not knowing what to do. Slowly, cautiously, she reached out her hand and pressed the entrance button. The door slid open, and inside stood the dark room, just as she had left it two years ago. She stepped inside, letting the door close behind her. Automatically, a small lamp clicked on. There wasn't a single piece of dust. The Jedi had kept it clean. She looked around at the familiar walls and sat on the cot. She noticed her old Padawan uniforms hanging neatly on a row of hooks. It was as if she were still living there.

'Anakin must've kept it this way,' she thought bitterly. No doubt her Master still hoped that she would come back to the Order – to him. She couldn't stop that lone tear from escaping her eye. And that led to her sobbing on the cot, her arms wrapped around herself as if she would break. She took off her helmet and threw it against the door, activating the lock. Then, she fell to the ground, on her knees, leaning against the bed, weeping, trying to stop the horrible memories that she had once cherished so dear. She remembered herself, fourteen-years-old, alone in an unknown world, fearing that her Master would die from the injuries he had sustained. Going forward a few years, she was on Zygeria, freeing her own people from slavery. They just kept coming, and she couldn't stop them. She didn't know how long she was there, kneeling on the cold ground, overcome with emotion. Finally, she stopped and listened for a moment. Someone was knocking on the door.

"Ms. Eanest? Are you in there? Hello?"

The voice belonged to Obi-Wan. She quickly stumbled to her feet, and grabbed for her helmet. She slammed it over her face after quickly wiping the tears away. After making sure the voice manipulator was on, she ran to the door and opened it. Obi-Wan was standing there. She cleared her throat. "Master Kenobi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just…we're ready to leave." He looked past her and into the room. "You shouldn't really be in there. It's for Anakin and his…" His voice trailed off again. He quickly cleared his throat. "…for his friends."

He wanted to say 'Padawan.' He too believed she was coming back. Now, there was the fear in his heart that he would never see Ahsoka _or _Anakin again. Nothing could've surprised her more than Obi-Wan Kenobi expressing fear. Amara looked away, trying to regain control. "I'm ready, Master Kenobi." The two walked in silence to the main outdoor hanger in the Temple. Lux was waiting next to a small B-Wing fighter transport. As she stepped onto the platform to meet him, Amara nearly toppled over from the wind. Thick clouds were beginning to cover Coruscant, and her skin tingled form the intense humidity and electric charge that seemed to clog the air.

"A storm is blowing in," Obi-Wan remarked. "We'd better leave the system now."

Suddenly, the platform rocked as an ear-splitting noise erupted form below. Amara dropped to the ground, and clung to it, fearing she would roll off. It seemed as if the whole world were spinning. She could hear Lux shouting for her. She risked a glance upwards. Obi-Wan was still standing, but his face was pale, and a cold sweat dappled his forehead.

The rocking stopped, but the noise continue. Amara felt Lux pull her to her feet. She turned and faced him. His eyes were full of worry. "Lux, what's happened? What's wrong?!"

He didn't answer. He just pointed toward the east. She turned too – and her heart nearly stopped from shock. Her mouth dropped open, and she felt the rest of her body go numb.

And entire skyscraper was crashing to the ground a distance away. Only a few feet away, a smaller building had crashed onto the Temple, causing the rocking on the platform. But fire was shooting up from several parts of the city. Sirens were blaring by now, and she could hear the faint screams of the citizens below. Suddenly, about fifty enemy fighters emerged from the Underworld, shooting laser fire into the city below them.

Death's Shadow had begun the Holocaust.

* * *

**Yep, you all know what to do...Review, Review, Review! **

**Thanks again to all those who do review, I love you all :)**


	5. Chapter 5

It was as if hell had risen from the Underworld and now plagued all of Coruscant. Smoke already clogged the air, and the screams, sirens, and explosions made it impossible to hear. Amara and Lux stood side by side, watching the attack with wide eyes. As she watched the magnificent world crumble before her eyes, her body vibrated with energy. She wanted to do something. Do ANYTHING to stop this.

But they had to go to Hoth…

Suddenly, Obi-Wan ran up to them. "Go. Go to Hoth. Meet with Kalzin and do whatever it takes to find Anakin." His face was blackened from the smoke.

Lux shook his head. "They asked for a Jedi…"

Suddenly, Obi-Wan brought forth a lightsaber and thrust it into Lux's hands. "Pretend to be one."

"Oh no. No…no…no…" Lux was grumbling, frowning, shaking his head – it was obvious he disagreed.

But she knew it was their only hope. All the Jedi needed to be on Coruscant to deal with the Holocaust. She took the lightsaber from her fiancé's hands. "I'll do it."

Lux stared at her incredulously, but didn't speak. Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you. Just go to Hoth, and figure out what to do next. Remember, be careful." He ignited his lightsaber and ran to the door entering the Temple, which was now alive with motion and activity. He looked back once more, his eyes dull with pain, sorrow…loss. "You're our only hope."

Amara stood there, watching Obi-Wan disappear with the crowd of Jedi racing out to the Undrworld to fight. She looked around. She had been wrong. Everything she had known wasn't here. It was all gone. Everything she had once known as home was now just a memory. She felt Lux tugging on her arm. "Come on. We have to go." He was gently but hasty. Soon, she was in the co-pilots chair, pressing buttons and activating the hyperdrive settings. Lux was already steering the small ship upwards. Amara glanced out the window, staring at the Temple as it grew smaller and smaller. Suddenly, a large enemy fighter smashed into the south tower. The large building began tumbling to the ground.

"No!"

She wanted to cry out but she couldn't. Now, the Temple itself was in flames. The sun cast a dark red glow over the city as the flames spread, and flashes of sirens appeared everywhere. She could only vaguely hear Lux's grumbling as he tried steering them away from the enemy fighters.

'What's happening? How could this happen?' Her eyes were wide with panic as she took off her helmet to see better. She stumbled backwards, shaking her head, whispering in both shock and pain. "No..."

Lux leaned back, relieved. They were in hyperspace finally. He looked to his fiancé, and was surprised to see her staring at the window. "Amara? Are you okay?"

She didn't reply – didn't even hear him. Didn't see they were in hyperspace. All she saw was the smoke, the fire, the screams of the victims on Coruscant…

"Amara?" Lux's gently hands fell on her shoulders as he stood behind her, whispering in her ear. "What's wrong? Why aren't you answer."

She couldn't speak. All of a sudden, her legs felt weak, and her body shivered as if suffering a chill. But she wasn't cold. In fact, the room seemed a thousand degrees…

Then suddenly, everything went black.

"Amara? Amara, can you hear me?"

When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Lux standing over her, looked down at her with concern. "Amara? Are you okay?"

She sat up, holding her head. Lux was dressed in his red snow suit. She noticed they were on Hoth. He gently traced her jaw with his hand. It was so warm. "You fainted," he said quietly. "I was afraid you were sick. I knew partnering with the Jedi was a bad idea…"

"I'm find, Lux." She had to stop him before he worked himself up. She swung her legs over the edge of the cot, and looked out the window. A small flurry of snow was beginning to fall. She shivered as Lux brought out her brown snow gear.

She loved how he looked in his own snow gear. The bright red was nice contrast to his usual navy outfits. The color also set off his dark hair and brown eyes. He noticed her staring and grinned. "What?"

"I'm thinking about what a handsome man I have for a fiancé," she replied, giggling, as she slipped into her coat.

Lux leaned over and grabbed her, pushing them both onto the cot. Laughing, Amara sat back up. "You'd better slow down, Lux Bonteri, or you might scare me away."

"Nothing can scare you, beautiful." He too sat up, and looked at her. "Are you sure you're alright."

She nodded as she tied a tight knot on her last boot. "Yes. I'm set. Let's go meet some terrorists."

The two of them slipped on their hoods. Their helmets were light and breathable – these would be much warmer. They had scarves if they wished to hide their faces. Lux's red hat shimmered in the sun as they stepped out into the snow. Almost immediately, they sank down almost to their waste.

Amara looked at him, frowning. "This will be harder than I first anticipated."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of an engine. Amara's squinted, straining her eyes to see into the bright distance. There was a speeder heading towards them. 'Here we go.'

Lux shoved the lightsaber into her hands. "Remember…you're only playing the part," he said sternly.

She hooked the lightsaber onto her belt. "Yes, but if they need more persuasion, I can probably manage a mind trick or two."

Now it was Lux's turn to frown. A deep, serious frown. "And what if you try and you can't? They'll immediately know you're a fraud." He shook his head. "Please, don't try anything. And to avoid conflict, please, DON'T MENTION THE HOLOCAUST."

Before she could reply, the terrorists were there. There were four – the leader being Kalzin himself. "Now, what do we have here?" he stated cheerfully. "We asked for a Jedi and an OUCO agent, not two children on a play date."

Amara tensed. She had been trying to keep up a cheerful attitude. That had shattered as soon as she laid eyes on Kalzin. "Where's the hostage?"

"He's safe…for now. You think I dared bring him along? I'm not stupid. There could've been an ambush." He narrowed his eyes. "Hopefully, YOU are not stupid, girl. You try anything, and all I have to do is click this button on my wrist. My men will kill General Skywalker immediately." He suddenly eyed Lux. "Aren't you the son of Mina Bonteri?"

Lux spat on the ground. "No."

Kalzin obviously didn't buy it. "I had always wondered what had happened to Lux Bonteri. Isn't that your name? Lux?"

Lux clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "How did you know?"

"You just told me."

Amara practically had to slap Lux to get him to calm down. She elbowed him in the ribs. He coughed, and looked at her. Her eyes spoke volumes. He needed to calm down. He took a few deep breaths. But neither of them could hide their growing agitation.

Kalzin let out a mocking laugh. "Alright, kiddies, we're not here to make snow angels. I'm here to give you your next assignment. Which one of you is the Jedi?" Suddenly, he raised his eyebrows. "If one of you even IS a Jedi."

Amara took a step forward. "I am." She frowned. "And how do we even know you'll release the prisoner once we play along with your 'game,' may I ask?"

"I won't cheat at this, girl," Kalzin said easily. He flipped her a small device. "You will bring back this hologrammic message giving coordinates to five star systems. You'll send one Jedi to each one, and one OUCO member to the odd numbered ones."

"What does this have to do with the freaking hostage?!"

Lux's voice was filled with fury. He was growing low on patience – if he hadn't already run out. Amara turned back and gave him a hard look.

Kalzin obviously didn't like Lux's tone. "This is a game, Bonteri, and I'm the dealer. I'll have men meet everyone at the assigned places, giving them next clues. The more clues they solve, the closer they get to where we're keeping Skywalker."

"Why are you doing this?" Amara asked. "Why didn't you just kill him?"

"Because this is much more fun." Kalzin walked back over to the front of the speeder. "Good luck, kiddos."

Amara turned around, her face red. She had hardly gained any useful information. She looked at the holo-disk in her hands. There was no sign of an explosive. She passed Lux, who was still staring at the terrorists. "Come on," she said bitterly. What good had this meeting done to find Anakin? Nothing. She entered the hatch of the ship.

"Help! Amara…"

She spun around at the sound of Lux's cries. The terrorists had him. She ran back out. "Let him go!"

Kalzin laughed. "I forgot to tell you…only one of you will be delivering the message."

Amara's hand instinctively flew to her belt. She had done that so many times over habit, and her hand had always grasped nothing. Now, she was almost shock to grip a lightsaber and activate it. It had a shimmering blue blade, and Amara's felt a chill run up her back. She hadn't held this magnificent weapon in so long…

Kalzin was less impressed. "You don't want to do that, girl."

Amara raised the weapon. "So much for not cheating."

"I said I wouldn't cheat, but I never said I'd play fair." Kalzin turned to his two other officers. "Men, get her!"

The two men charged. Amara flipped backwards, and sent a kick to one man's stomach. Her fist landed on another. She was holding the lightsaber – it was getting her body to use it that was the problem.

Lux was being dragged to the speeder, his pistol lying in the snow. "I could use a little help!"

Amara kicked the officer again. "A little busy over here!"

He groaned. He was on his own here. He hesitated, then jabbed his elbow into his capturers gut. As the soldier topped backwards, Lux kicked him in the face. He then swung around and kicked the other.

Kalzin was furious now. He ran at Lux, and punched the young OUCO agent down. Lux quickly rolled in the snow, and was soon back on his feet. He raised his fist for a hit…and stopped when he saw Kalzin raise his wrist. "One movie and the Jedi dies!" He raised on finger over the button. "This switch goes off so easily, with just the slightest touch."

Ahsoka had quickly defeated her enemies, and now stood in the deep snow, stupefied. Kalzin backed up with his last remaining man, facing both of them. "Just deliver that message to the Jedi, children," he spat. He wasn't used to failing…of course, this was his first time against a Jedi.

Kalzin stepped onto the speeder, this time, the officer sat in the pilots chair. Kalzin stared at them with hate in his eyes. Neither Amara nor Lux dared go any closer.

The speeder quickly took off, and disappeared over the snow covered hills. Amara and Lux watched Kalzin go, the sinking feeling in their gut growing. Kalzin was gone. The one man who could've led them to Anakin was gone. Amara choked back a sob.

She had failed.

* * *

**R&R! You know what to do :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! *jumps for joy***

**This chapter is mostly Luxsoka romance. Just telling you, not to much action, but reading the end is important. ;)**

* * *

"They're back!"

Ker's voice rang through the Temple garden, where he had been awaiting the return of his friends. As soon as he saw Lux and Amara's ship land, he was racing for the doorway, screaming at the top of his lungs. Obi-Wan and Amber quickly met him on the landing platform. Both were covered in soot, dust, and ash. Who wasn't? They had been busily trying to stop the seemingly endless waves of soldiers that had suddenly appeared all over Coruscant. Even the Temple was crumbling.

Ker tried stopping the anxious thoughts from running through his head. Lux had contacted them briefly, only long enough to state that they were coming back. That was it.

'Kriff. If something happened to Lux or Amara, I will never forgive myself,' Ker thought, his forehead furrowed into a deep scowl.

Amber noticed his frown. "They're fine, Ker," she reassured him. "I know it."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Are you a Jedi?"

Amara's heart skipped a beat, and she gasped, before she saw Obi-Wan's teasing laugh. She gently slapped the Jedi on the arm, before turning her attention to the landing ship.

The first to step off was Lux. Amara followed behind him. Almost immediately, Amber knew something was wrong, and ran to her friend.

"Amara, are you okay?" she asked softly. Amara looked at her through her helmet, and shook her head. Then, she walked away silently.

Ker and Obi-Wan practically assaulted Lux with questions. "What happened?!" Ker nearly screamed. "Did you find out where Skywalker is being held?" Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, what went wrong?!"

Lux gave a long, loud sigh. "No, we didn't find any information on Skywalker. And we were attacked on Hoth." He held up the holo-disk and tossed it to Obi-Wan. "But he gave us this. He wants a big separation with Jedi all over the place and people scattered." He shook his head. "But I think it's a lost cause."

Obi-Wan frowned. "We can't send ANY Jedi anywhere. Look around you."

Lux did look around. Fire and smoke still clogged the city streets, but the screams, sirens, and explosions had died out considerably.

"That attack was just a threat to us, showing us what they are capable of," Obi-Wan stated grimly. "We've managed to scare them away, but have no idea when they'll return. I'm sorry, but we're going to be forced to decline Kalzin's offer."

Lux bit his lip. This was exactly why he didn't like or respect the Jedi. They were WEAK. If they couldn't manage to keep up with the terrorist's game plan, Skywalker was dead. He took a deep breath before answering. "So, are we at least going to examine this holo-disk?"

"Of course." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "However, you and Amara must be exhausted. How about I take Ker and Amber to come help me and the Council go over this, and you get some rest. You'll need it. This may have just been a warning attack on Coruscant – nowhere near what these men are capable of."

Obi-Wan was right. Lux knew it, but wasn't about to tell him that. So he just nodded. "Thank you, General Kenobi. Please, be sure to inform us if anything appears."

He began walking away, but just before he entered the Temple, Ker caught up to him and grabbed his arm. "Is Amara okay?" he asked. "She looked…sad."

"She's upset because she didn't get any new information on Skywalker," Lux explained. "But don't worry. Since we're not needed until the Jedi get new information – which will be a while – I'm going to help her relax."

Ker's dirty face cracked a grin. "I knew you'd come up with something." He slapped Lux on the back. "Go grab your girl, Prince Charming."

Lux laughed. "Let me get some stuff set up. Trust me. She's going to love this."

Night quickly fell on Coruscant only a few hours after their return. Amara forced her eyes open, and sat up. 'I must have fallen asleep,' she thought wearily, as she looked around. She was back in her old quarters. She knew this small room would always be her home, especially since no one had occupied it since her departure. The soft pitter-patter of raindrops could be heard from the outside. She glanced out her window. It was indeed raining, blocking out the stars. She groaned, and flung her face into her pillow. Her thoughts went back to Anakin. 'I'm sorry, Anakin,' she whispered. 'I can't find you.'

Suddenly, there was a tapping noise. She looked up. No one at the door. Then, she turned, and nearly screamed when she saw a dark figure hovering outside her window. The glass swung inward, and Lux stepped into the room.

Amara jumped to her feet. "Lux Bonteri, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Lux chuckled. "Sorry, love."

She scowled. "What are you doing outside in the rain anyway? And on the roof?! Do you know how high we are…"

Lux suddenly ran over, and put his fingers on her lips. "I'll explain everything. Come on." He grasped her arm, and pulled her toward the window. She realized that despite being outside, he was completely dry.

"Lux, what…"

"Shhh…like I said, I'll explain everything." He hopped outside, then leaned down to helped her out. And what she saw made her gasp.

They were standing under a small arc, with a tarp laid across to keep a roof above their heads. Several candles were lit all around, and there was a platter of sandwiches on the floor.

He saw her look of awe, and laughed again. He led her over to the sandwiches and sat her down on a small blanket. "These were all I could find," he admitted. "Ham and cheese. So romantic."

She giggled, and picked on up. "Food fit for a king," she commented, grinning. She bit into the food. "It's great. I'm starved."

Lux reached back, and pulled out a tiny bottle. "I also managed to go out to some shops and grab a tiny bottle of Naboo Wine." He chuckled at her surprised expression. "No, not enough to get us dead drunk and do something we may regret," he reassured her. "Just enough to, you know…make up for the sandwiches."

She laughed. He loved her laugh…it sounded like a song. He looked around. The dozen candles flickered by a gust of wind, but stayed lit. "I didn't know it was going to rain," he stated. "I got the tarp up just in time."

She looked at him. "Oh Lux…I can't believe you did this." She giggled again. "If the Jedi discover us on the roof of their sacred Temple drinking in the rain, they'll think…"

He pulled her close. "Let them think what they want. Are you done eating?"

She nodded, and he pulled her to her feet. Then, he grasped her wrists and swung her out from under the tarp. She shrieked as she was pummeled by rain drops, but began laughing. He had chosen a good spot - a flat area on the Temple roof with sides, so they couldn't fall unless they deliberately jumped. He swung her again, and began dancing with her in the rain.

She couldn't stop smiling, and he loved the shine in her eyes. She slipped once, and he bent down and grabbed her in his strong arms. His wet brown hair dangled on her cheeks, and she let out a happy squeal. He swooped her up, and spun around with her in his arms, her head resting on his chest. He looked down, and wiped some of the rain off her face. "I love you, Ahsoka."

Suddenly, she frowned, and hopped back onto her own feet. "Lux, you can't use my real name," she said in a whisper, angry. "If anyone heard you…"

Suddenly, he gripped her face in his hands, gently but firmly. "Before you finish, let me speak," he stated. He took a deep breath. "The girl I met years ago with a Senator from Naboo was named Ahsoka Tano. The girl I fell in love with time and time again was named Ahsoka Tano." He brushed her cheek with his fingers. "The girl I AM in love with is named Ahsoka Tano. You will always be Ahsoka to me, no matter what name you choose to go by. Don't make me lose the love of my life by denying who you are. Ever. When we're around others, I'll call you Amara. But when we're alone, except for our love, don't make me deny who you are. Don't make me lie to myself again and again. I proposed to Ahsoka, not Amara."

She stared into his eyes as the rain soaked her to the bone. Then, she jumped into his arms. "Lux!" She began sobbing into his shoulder.

He held her close, his arms wrapped around her tight, kissing her montrals. "I love you. I love you so much. Don't let your past ruin our love. Please."

"I won't," she whispered, her body shaking with her sobs. "Lux, I love you so much."

She pulled back, and kissed him on the lips. He returned it, kissing her with all the passion he could. Then, he pulled her back against him. "We'll find your brother, Ahsoka," he said softly. "I promise."

Her tears mingled with the small raindrops on her face as she looked up at him. What he said was the truth. Someday she would have to tell everyone who she really was. But not yet. Someday – but not yet. For now, she was happy to be herself again with just Lux. That was enough for now.

Suddenly, Lux's comlink began beeping, breaking the moment. He sighed, and ran back under the tarp, Amara close behind him. He held her to his side as he answered it. "Who is this?"

It was Obi-Wan's voice that came through. "Lux? Is that you? We need you and Amara to come down to the Council Chambers immediately. We think we've found out where Anakin is."

Lux's face lit up. "We'll be right there." He turned off his comlink and glanced down. Her eyes were beaming. He laughed, and kissed her on the forehead. "Told you I'd find him!"

She playfully swatted his arm. "You mean WE, Mr. Bonteri."

"I mean we, soon to be Mrs. Bonteri," he exclaimed, chuckling. "We'll, we'd better not waste any time." He suddenly scooped her back up, and carried her back inside her room.

Obi-Wan Kenobi couldn't have been more surprised when the two teenagers ran into the room. Their helmets hid their wet hair, but the dripping clothing gave them away. "Holy Force, have you too been jumping in puddles all this time?!" he declared.

Amara and Lux exchanged glances, while Amber and Ker burst out laughing. "We were just…having a little fun outside, General Kenobi," Lux said evasively.

The room was almost empty. Only Kenobi, Windu, and Yoda were present. 'The rest of the Council must be off on missions,' Amara assumed.

Obi-Wan leaned over, and activated a holo-projector. It displayed an image of the Outer Rim. Five planets were highlighted in red. "These are the star systems Kalzin wanted us to go to," he explained.

Lux walked over for a batter look. "Okay, so…what does this tell us."

"We don't think the clues to finding Skywalker are on the planets directly," Mace Windu suddenly spoke up. "We believe that there's a connection we can find without going to each system and wasting time."

Obi-Wan nodded. "And we were right." He clicked another button, and several lines began flicking in different patterns between the planets. "It took us hours to find the right pattern, but find it we did."

The flicking suddenly stopped, and immediately Amara and Lux found the pattern. The lines in between the marked planets formed a shape…and arrow.

"The clue is in the shape of an arrow!" Amara exclaimed.

Obi-Wan nodded, and for the first time since they had arrived, allowed a huge grin. "Yes, and it's pointing to Endor. Hopefully – and I do mean hopefully – that is where Anakin is being held captive. If we can find their base, we find him."

"But why would Kalzin leave this kind of clue?" Ker asked.

"Because, remember, to them this is a game," Obi-Wan explained. "If they gave us random and useless tasks, we would eventually catch on and give up. They want to keep us interested."

Mace stood up, and looked at the teenagers. "Is the OUCO willing to go with Master Kenobi to Endor and find Skywalker?"

Ker, Lux, and Amber turned to Amara. The final shot was up to her. Amara hesitated a moment, then gave a tiny shrug of the shoulders. Even with the helmet on, Lux could tell she was grinning ear to ear.

"What are we waiting for?"

* * *

**As always, if you read, please review! I do like helpful criticism, but don't bash me for writing Luxsoka. You have your opinion, I have mine. Just saying this, because I know some people that are against Luxsoka...**


	7. Chapter 7

'Kriff. Kriff. Kriff. Kriff. Kriff...'

Amara couldn't help but curse in her mind as she splashed through yet another muddy, bug infested creek, nearly tripping and slipping over wet, slimy rocks – all the while with about thirty terrorists on her tail.

Lux ran beside her. His handsome face was streaked with mud and dirt, and his dark hair was tangled with twigs and leaves. "When I catch up to kriffing Kenobi, I'm gonna…"

"It wasn't his fault," Amara reminded him. "Remember? He said that he didn't think any guards would be around, seeing how Kalzin wanted us to play this game. That was the only reason he left us to go scout."

"I'm still gonna kill him," Lux hissed, as he twisted around and shot down one of their pursuers. Amara copied, and shot down two more.

"I think I see Ker and Amber," he said, pointing straight ahead. Their two friends were in a battle of their own against what seemed to be a dozen more soldiers.

Amara groaned. "We're dead. We're so dead."

Suddenly, a flash of blue crossed directly in front of her, causing Amara to fall backwards. Obi-Wan soared over her, and began deflecting the laser bullets while charging. Amara jumped back to her feet, and ran to Lux, who had joined Ker and Amber. Then, almost a hundred clones stormed out of the woods, with Master Aayla Secura in the lead.

"Looks like Obi-Wan brought back up after all," Amara told her fiancé as she kicked an opponent in the face.

Lux growled. "And he couldn't have done that a few minutes ago? Like BEFORE we were ambushed in the middle of this forest of hell?!"

Ker suddenly ran over, scowling. "Quit the whining, guys! If we're gonna rescue General Skywalker, we need to stop bumming out the Jedi. Now." He glared at Lux. "I'm not an happier than you guys with the way this is going, but for Force's sakes, STOP GRIPING!"

For once in his life, Lux Bonteri was speechless.

The finished off the dozen terrorists in silence. Just as Amara finished off the last one with her lightsaber – she was still playing undercover – Obi-Wan ran over. "Alright, Master Secura just showed up, and she'll hold off the guards. And…we've found their main headquarters."

Amara nodded. "Lead the way then, Master Jedi."

Obi-Wan led the four warriors down a thin, overgrown path through the thick forest. Amara could still hear Lux grumbling beneath his blue and silver helmet, but kept from scolding him. They would talk later.

"Everybody, drop," Obi-Wan ordered in a shout/whisper. The entire group fell to the ground as two scouts sped past in speeders, no doubt to assist wiping out Aayla.

"Don't worry. She can handle herself," Obi-Wan told Amara, as if reading her thoughts. "And there is the hideout."

Amara had to admit, she was impressed by the terrorists' fortress. Covered with shrubbery, it was perfectly camouflaged against the forest landscape. But it was no secret that the terrorists had more advanced technology than most of the Republic. She could suddenly spot laser guides and rifles everywhere.

Amber gulped. "That will not be easy to bypass."

"Well, we've gotten this far," Ker said. "We're not gonna bail out now."

Obi-Wan nodded. "We're going to need a sneak attack tactic to get through this one," he said grimly. "And…I'm taking this time to thank you for helping the Jedi on this mission. You are all so young to be fighting like this…"

"We do what needs to be done, just like any noble person would do," Lux said quickly. "We do not need your thanks, General Kenobi."

Obi-Wan sighed. He knew of Lux's anger against the Jedi, and knew in some ways, it was justified. "Just remember that we owe you and the OUCO everything for this." Then, without another word, he jumped to his feet and quickly began running towards a boulder several feet closer to the camp.

Amara followed silently, Lux trailing behind reluctantly. "Lux, you and I are going to try distracting the guards," Obi-Wan said quietly. "Amara, Amber, and Ker will sneak inside, and free Anakin. Go out the back way, and meet with Cody. He's my commander, and he'll be flying our getaway ship. After Anakin's free, Lux, you and I are going to bomb this fortress."

"And what if Skywalker isn't even in there? This will just be a waste of…"

"Lux."

The boy turned to see his fiancé staring at him. Her helmet shielded her face, but he didn't need to be a Jedi to sense the anger and pain in her voice. "Sorry, Amara," he mumbled, hanging his head.

Obi-Wan bit his lip. "Well then…this is it."

* * *

There was a laugh. Another crack of the whip. Another agonizing scream that sounded more animal like than human.

Kalzin grinned as he watched his men torture the young Jedi before him. Finally, after about ten minutes of non-stop torture, he held up his hand. "Stop."

The three men backed up, leaving Anakin Skywalker lying on the stone ground, shivering, covered with sweat and blood. Kalzin walked over, and knelt by him, sneering. "For the last time, how many Jedi do you think are on this so called 'rescue mission' for you? And where will they attack from?"

Anakin looked up, face stone cold. He didn't answer.

Kalzin growled, and spat in the younger man's face. "You really think you can resist? Do you realize that I could end your life in a split second?!"

Anakin smirked. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Kalzin stood up and kicked Anakin in the gut, sending the Jedi flying across the floor, which was soaked with his own blood. "You WILL answer everything I ask you!" he roared.

Panting, Anakin finally nodded as he managed to stand on his shaky legs. "Fine."

If Kalzin was taken back by Anakin's sudden cooperation, he didn't show it. "How many Jedi?"

"Too many for you."

Kalzin sneered, and narrowed his eyes. "Where will they attack from?"

"Not from where you're standing right now. Does that narrow down the possibilities?"

"Oh, you stupid boy!" Kalzin ran forward, and hit Anakin in the face. Anakin cried out, slamming his head against the wall as he stumbled backwards. "What will they attack with?"

"Weapons."

"What is their usual strategy?"

"A good one."

"I mean, what's their plan of attack?!"

"Attack."

Kalzin was practically on fire now as he turned around, and brought his fist against the wall, leaving a dent in the steel and blood running down his arm. Suddenly, however, a guard ran in, interrupting the scene. "Sir, we've spotted three OUCO agents entering the building from the back. We've not made known that we have spotted their presence, however."

Kalzin's flushed face eased a little bit, and he chuckled. He turned to Anakin, who was lying sprawled on the ground, glaring at him. "Well, my young friend, we don't need your information after all." He beckoned one of his men. "You can bring out the…substance…now."

The soldier exited the room, but soon returned with Force-binders and a tiny syringe. Kalzin took both, and walked over to Anakin. He clasped the binders onto his wrists, then chained him to the wall. "Well, Jedi, any last words?"

Anakin frowned. "Go to hell."

Kalzin simply laughed, and then held up the syringe. "Know what this is, boy?"

"My allergy shot, how thoughtful."

Kalzin's smile disappeared. "We'll see how good your sense of humor is when I give you so much neurotoxins that you'll be dead in less than an hour. A new kind, of neurotoxin, I may add. A prototype – with one antidote. How's that sound?"

"Just peachy," Anakin spat. "What's your game, Kalzin? You got me; what else could you possibly want?"

"You'll find out soon enough – if you can remain coherent long enough to hear me tell the OUCO of my real plan. Now hold still like a good boy."

Before Anakin could resist, Kalzin plunged the syringe into his left arm, inserting the blue/gray liquid into his bloodstream. Kalzin pulled away, looking pleased. "In five minutes you'll be experiencing so much pain you'll WISH you were dead." He beckoned for his men to leave the room, then he himself headed towards the door. "We're going to let your friends find you, then I'll make my grand entrance." He grinned as he prepared to close and lock the door. "If the agents don't comply to my wishes – well, then – the Jedi can just say a sad, mournful goodbye to their precious Chosen One."

* * *

**Sorry this is so short. Please R&R! It makes me so happy, while no reviews tend to kill me **

**So you choices are :) or :(**


	8. Chapter 8

Amara, Ker, and Amber snuck through yet another corridor in the terrorists' fortress as they searched for the prisoner.

"This was a really bad idea," Ker grumbled as he ducked for the twelfth time from a gang of men walking past. "We're going to get slaughtered!"

"Shut up, and look," Amara snapped. "I'm not leaving without Skywalker."

"Why are you even helping the Jedi? I thought you didn't like them," Amber asked as she kicked open a door and waved her gun inside. Empty.

"Because I don't want an innocent life lost. Innocent LIVES I should say, if we don't stop the Holocaust as well," Amara replied. "Now, I think we need to split up. I'll go down to the second level, you check out the basement. We'll meet up outside."

Before her two friends could protest, Amara was already racing for the stairs, evading hidden cameras and disabling security systems. She wished she could just use the Force to sense Anakin – but then HE might sense HER, and that just couldn't happen.

She took the rocky stairs two at a time. So far, the fortress had been made of stone and rock, but she was beginning to notice steel and metal as she got higher up. She paused when she entered the long hall, with about a dozen rooms. She took a deep breath, and whipped out her two handguns before opening the first door. Empty. She continued onto the others.

Empty.

Empty.

Empty.

She had to bit her tongue from groaning in frustration. She glanced around anxiously. Eventually a guard patrol would scout out the entire fortress. She hoped she and Anakin were out by that time.

She carefully opened the next door, peeking inside. It was dark, and appeared empty except for…

…Anakin, lying unconscious in the corner.

Immediately, she holstered her pistols and ran to him, locking the door behind her. She dropped to her knees in front of him. He was knocked out completely, and his breathing was labored. She had to get him out of there. NOW.

"Hang in there, Skyguy," she whispered softly, taking out her vibro-blade, and began cutting through the chains wrapped around his wrists. Suddenly, her eyes fell on a small object on his neck, reflecting from the light pouring from the tiny window above her. She put down her blade, and gently detached the object from his neck.

It didn't take long for her to recognize the chain that he wore. It was her old Padawan braid, extended with a small, thin wire to go around his neck. The initials 'A.T.' were imprinted on the small bow tie shaped bead on the end. Ahsoka Tano. The name that she had left behind two and a half years ago – the name that was HER.

Amara stared at the homemade remembrance chain as she slowly turned it around in her hand, then looked at Anakin. She had tried so hard to shove all emotion away on this mission – she was just going to rescue him, drop him off at the Temple, then leave. But she realized that wouldn't work. They needed closure.

"Well, hello there, beautiful."

Amara jumped to her feet, dropping the chai as she grabbed her pistols. Kalzin stood in front of her, with about a dozen of his men. "Where did you come from?" she growled.

Kalzin just laughed at her. "Put those guns down, silly, and step away from Skywalker before someone gets hurt," he said. "That someone being you."

Amara backed up, but kept her guns raised. "Come near him, and I swear I'll kill you," she hissed through clenched teeth. She wasn't sure she could take them all, but she would sure try – if only to keep him alive a little longer.

Once again, she was answered with a mocking laugh. "You really think you can ME on, girlie? Come now, I know who you are. You're Amara Eanest, rebel fighter for the OUCO and beloved fiancé to Senator Lux Bonteri."

"Former senator. He's no longer into politics…"

"Yet he still holds partial claim over Orderon and the surrounding star systems. Imagine what I could do, with an entire empire under my control."

"Lux will NEVER let you take over Orderon!" she shouted. "You're surrounded, Kalzin."

"Yes, but what good will getting young Skywalker out of here do if he dies soon afterwards?" Kalzin teased, raising an eyebrow. "I'm afraid you're very naive, sweetheart."

Amara narrowed her eyes, letting her fury build. "What have you done to him?!"

"I provided him with a prototype neurotoxin that I was working on," Kalzin replied gleefully. "And he has about a half hour before he dies."

Amara lowered her weapons slightly. "What do you want, Kalzin?"

"First, drop your weapons. Second, take off that stupid helmet so I can see your face. I heard Bonteri always knew how to pick out a pretty female…"

"You don't know what you're saying, Kalzin!" Amara spat. "Things will be much easier for you if you surrender to the Jedi."

"Surrender isn't in my vocabulary," Kalzin sneered. He suddenly took out a tiny vile, filled with a clear liquid. "This is the antidote for the toxin I gave Skywalker. The ONLY antidote. Now, if you don't surrender, I might accidently – let's say – drop this. Then the glass may – I don't know – shatter all over and the antidote will be gone for – how long? – maybe forever?!"

Amara hesitated, and stared into Kalzin's eyes. He wasn't lying. He wanted her.

Amara let the pistols crash on to the ground as she lifted her arms and slowly took off her helmet. Two men dashed forward and grabbed her arms, while two others grabbed her weapons.

Kalzin stepped forward, and brushed his filthy hand against her cheek, sending cold shivers down her spine. "Well, I must give Mr. Bonteri this much – he sure knows how to pick a gal."

"What do you want with me?"

"I want an empire, and I want to use you to get it. You're one of OUCO Commander's greatest agents. You're the beloved fiancé of Lux Bonteri. You're a friend of the governor. I can only begin to imagine what information you hold."

"I'll never talk, Kalzin. And even if you do take me, the OUCO and Jedi will find me."

"Are you so sure? I think the Jedi will be pretty busy with the Holocaust. I doubt they'll waste resources on finding a little runt like you, despite how beautiful you are," Kalzin whispered, bringing his face against hers. She responded by spitting in his face.

"A feisty one…perfect," Kalzin stated with a grin as he drew back. "You WILL come with me willingly, and give me any information you hold, or the Knight dies."

Amara twisted her head back, and glanced at Anakin, who was still lying on the floor. The poison was spreading rapidly through his body, covering him with a cold sweat and crippling his breathing.

Kalzin came up behind her while she watched, and undid her lekku braid, allowing her head tails to fall around her face. "Listen here, if the life of this Knight isn't enough to persuade you, how about your dear fiancé? Or your friends? Yes, I know they're in the basement. I'll call off all my men, and let the OUCO and Republic leave with Skywalker only if you come with me. Don't you want to save your Master, Ahsoka?"

His words nearly paralyzed her, and she gasped. She spun around, to see Kalzin right in front of her, staring into her blue eyes with his cold ones. "That's right – I know who you are, Ahsoka Tano. And I know you don't want anyone else to. Usually I would just make off with Skywalker – he would be enough leverage to get a good ransom from the Jedi – but then I found out his pretty little Padawan was coming to the rescue. And that the same Padawan was engaged to the rich and powerful Lux Bonteri. So I thought I'd switch tactics."

"How did you know?" Amara breathed, barely able to speak out of shock.

"Remember, not everything is as it seems," Kalzin replied in the same low tone, once again caressing her face. "Nothing."

Amara felt tears sting her eyes as he continued. "I have powerful allies, Ahsoka. I could let Skywalker die, and with my connections, make it look like you were in league with me. That you were my inside spy. How would that be? What would your big, brave Lux think of you then. What would the OUCO do with you as a traitor? How would the Jedi feel when they find out that Amara Eanest was actually Ahsoka Tano, and a traitor to all that they stand for? That you allowed the capture and death of their precious Chosen One?"

"They would never believe that," Amara whispered in a shaky voice.

"Wouldn't they? I have friends on BOTH sides that will testify against that statement."

Amara looked down at Anakin's still body. "I'm sorry, Skyguy," she whispered softly. "But I can't let you die." She looked up and faced Kalzin. "I'll come with you."

Kalzin smiled. "I thought you would." He grabbed her arms, and bound her wrists behind her back. "Clear a way out of here to the shuttle!" he ordered his men. "I'll take my prize."

"Wait, what about Anakin?!"

"Don't worry. I'll give the antidote to one of your little friends…I keep my word to lovely girls."

Kalzin and his men dragged Amara out of the room and down one of the halls. But it wasn't long before they were met with blaster fire. After a quick look, Amara spotted Amber and Ker firing their rifles at them. "Tell your pals to cease fire if you want me to give them the antidote," Kalzin snapped.

"Ker, Amber, stop!" Amara cried out, taking a step forward. "Don't shoot!"

The lasers stopped, and Ker gingerly stepped out from behind a stone statue. "Amber, what are you doing? Fight them!"

"I am going with them," Amara said quickly. "Kalzin will give you the antidote for Skywalker – he's been poisoned. Get him out of here, then leave with Lux."

"What?! Amara, what are you doing?" Amber cried, jumping out from behind the corner. "Kalzin, you can't take her."

"She comes willingly," Kalzin said with a smirk.

"Amara, you can't do this! We'll find a way!" Ker protested.

"Please, stand down," Amara begged. "If I don't go with him, he'll kill Skywalker and Lux. I can handle myself. Just promise me you'll get them to safety. Tell them not to come after me!"

It was another minute before Ker and Amber reluctantly stepped aside and dropped their weapons, letting Kalzin and his men take Amara past them. Kalzin paused a moment before tossing the vile to Ker. "That's for the Knight," he said slowly. Then, he dragged Amara down the hall and out of sight.

Ker and Amber stood alone in the abandoned hall, stunned. "Ker, what just happened?" Amber asked slowly. "We just let them take Amara!"

"We'll find her – don't worry. But it's useless to try now. Kalzin obviously has leverage," Ker replied. He looked at the vile in his hand. "We should get this to Skywalker."

Outside, Lux and Obi-Wan were blasting and cutting down men and droids alike while waiting for the three agents to exit the building. Unaware that Kalzin had just taken off with one of them.

Obi-Wan, however, instantly noticed a ripple in the Force, and paused in his battle, closing his eyes. Something had just gone terribly wrong.

Lux noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Something's just happened. We need to get in there," Obi-Wan said quickly. He and Lux began making their way towards the entrance, when they noticed movement coming from the shadows ahead.

"No need. They're coming out," Lux stated, relieved when he saw three figures running out of the building. He was even more relieved when he saw one of them was the captured Jedi.

As soon as he saw his former Padawan, Obi-Wan lunged forward, cutting down Death Shadow's warriors with lightning speed. By the time he reached his friend, there were only a few men left, and Lux quickly took them out.

"What's wrong with him?" Obi-Wan asked quickly as he leaned his unconscious friend on his shoulder.

"Amara said he was poisoned – we already gave him the antidote, but we should get him to the med-bay," Ker explained quickly.

Just then, Lux ran up. There was a smile on his face – seeing how the mission was completed – until a realization made it quickly disappear. "Well, where is she? Where's Amara?"

Ker looked down, and didn't answer. Lux suddenly ran up, and gripped him by the collar. "I said, where IS SHE?!"

"Let him go, Lux!" Amber shouted. "Kalzin took Amara as his next hostage!"

"What?!" Lux dropped Ker, and wheeled on Amber. "Why didn't you stop him?! Why'd you let her go?!"

"She wanted to go!" Ker explained. "She gave herself up so Kalzin would give us the antidote for Skywalker. We wanted to rescue her, but she told us to let Kalzin take her!"

Lux turned away, face burning red. He bent down, grabbed a stone, and threw it as hard as he could with a cry of anger. "Why?! Why the hell would Kalzin take Amara?! Why her?!"

Amber and Ker were taken back by his anger and profanity, and didn't answer. Obi-Wan did however. "We'll get her back. I'll put in a rescue request to the Council, if you care that much about her…"

"Care about her? I LOVED her! She was fiancé, you fool!" Lux spat.

Obi-Wan's eyes grew wide in shock. "Fiancé? You were engaged?!"

"Yes! How could you not know that?!"

"I assumed you were friends…"

"Then you Jedi are even more dull than I had first presumed," Lux stated, gritting his teeth. "Only all of the galaxy knows I was engaged to her."

"We'll get her back then. I promise," Obi-Wan stated. "We need to leave here, though. But as soon as we get back to Coruscant, we'll start looking."

Lux stared at him silently, before reluctantly agreeing.

"I'll find you, Ahsoka," he whispered. "I swear."

* * *

**Please, R&R. Faves and follows mean a lot, but to see people say in actual writing and in their own words that they like the story - to me - is so much better, because I know exactly what you guys like about the story, and I can add more of it :D**


	9. Chapter 9

'Lux, where are you…'

Amara groaned in agony as she forced herself to sit up. She was filthy – layered in dust and grime – and her arms, face, and lekku were covered in growing bruises. She shivered as she looked around her cold, damp cell. Kalzin had taken her to some unknown planet – she had no idea where she was, as she had been blindfolded. She pined for her fiancé's safe arms. 'How did Anakin survive this?' she thought grimly. She had only been a prisoner for two days, and she felt utterly devastated. 'But I chose this. I chose this so Anakin could live. I only hope he and Lux got off world...'

"Well, there, glad to see you're awake, sweetheart."

Amara scowled as Kalzin and three other men entered the room. She frowned even more when a large black droid appeared behind them, shaped into a sphere, various torture equipment probing from its dozens of compartments.

"We just sent the ransom, Ahsoka," Kalzin said, coming up to her and grabbing her wrists, forcing her to stand. He leaned over, and whispered in her ear. "Now, it's time to see what you know about the Jedi."

Amara pulled back, but couldn't go far because her neck was chained to the wall. "I won't tell you anything, sleemo," she spat.

Kalzin chuckled, and motioned for the probe droid to come forward. Ahsoka shuddered as the droid emitted a shiny, LARGE needle. "We'll see about that."

The gaurds closed the doors to the cell, and to anyone walking past, they could only hear the faintest of her agonized screams.

* * *

"Why did you let them take her?!"

Anakin slammed his mechanical hand against the wall of the med-bay, causing a small dent in the metal. Obi-Wan walked over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Anakin, she went willingly. She was very dedicated to the mission…"

"She was a child!" Anakin stated angrily. "You said so yourself, she was only eighteen! She was engaged! She wasn't even a Jedi, yet you allowed her to be taken prisoner for MY sake. How could you do that?!"

Obi-Wan lowered his gaze. His former Padawan struggled with heavy emotions – this wasn't the first time he had heard an outburst like this. Every casualty, every loss – no matter how serious – he took upon himself as a personal blow. He had never even met Amara Eanest, yet he was furious about her capture and blamed himself. "Anakin, you must calm down," he said slowly. "You need to rest…"

"How can you say that? There's a teenaged girl out there, who just got captured because of me! We have to find her…"

"We're working on it! Both the OUCO and the Jedi, now Anakin, please! You've been through a horrifying ordeal, you need to rest."

Anakin shook his head, but didn't reply. Obi-Wan stared at him as an uneasy feeling overshadowed him through their Force bond. "There's something else, isn't there?" he said quietly.

Anakin took a deep breath before finally facing his Master. "I never met her. I never seen her, nor do I know what she looks like. But when she rescued me, even though I was unconscious, I could sense her. Something is nagging at the back of my mind about her – I can't place it, but there's more to this than meets the eye. You say she's engaged to Lux Bonteri?"

"Yes, and he's very upset. We'd better rescue her quickly – he's never trusted the Jedi, and I'm afraid this just gives him more reasons to hate us."

Anakin stared out the small window of the room, staring at the city. Coruscant was still recovering from the 'warning' attack sent by Death's Shadow. Obi-Wan sighed, and looked at his wrist chrono. "Anakin, I have a meeting with the Council. Please…promise me you'll stay here and try resting. You need to heal if you want any hopes of getting back out into the battlefield in the next week or so."

When Anakin didn't reply, he walked over to him, and gently tapped his shoulder. "Anakin?"

Anakin turned and focused on his Master. "Huh – yea, sure. I promise."

Obi-Wan frowned – he could always tell when his apprentice was up to something, but he didn't have time to pursue it now. The Council needed him if they were to find Death's Shadow and Amara Eanest. He let out a defeated groan. "Just stay here." After making sure his former Padawan was seated back on the medical cot, he left the room, letting the door slid closed behind him.

As soon as the door hissed – confirming it was sealed shut – Anakin jumped off the bed and grabbed his data-pad from the nearby table. He knew it was no use trying to sneak away, Obi-Wan would find out and have his head, but he could use his pad and research for more information. Quickly, he brought up data files involving the OUCO, and found the one containing private information on Amara Eanest. There was no profile picture of course, yet there was a bit of a profile, such as her age, weight, rank, and more military info. Nothing too personal…those files were kept under a strict code which Anakin knew he could never hack into.

He noticed her species – Togruta. The nagging feeling returned to his mind, and he clicked on the button. The name Amara appeared in big, bold letters, and below was the small phrase: Togruta Name Explanations. Anakin read on.

…Togrutas have prided themselves with being a species in the galaxy that holds onto the facts and beauty of life. Even their names contain significant meaning. A Togruta will be given a name by birth, that represents what they are destined to become, or a personal trait…

Anakin quickly typed in Amara, and waited for the results to come up. Several definitions appeared.

Amara: Spirited…

…energetic…

…cocky…

…determined…

…headstrong…

…stubborn…

Anakin's blue eyes went wide as he read the last word.

…snippy.

**_Snips._**

Anakin shook his head as the data-pad fell from his hands and landed on the bed. The nagging feeling transformed into one of understanding and recognition. Flashbacks flooded through his mind. A palace on a rocky mountain. A vertical battle above the jungle. A girl's friendly banter, "I can't get much closer, Skyguy." His own words, "I knew you'd get here, Snips…eventually." His mind then brought up the events that happened two years ago. A tunnel ankle-deep with murky water. Rain, wind…tears. Her cries, "I don't know who to trust!" Once again, his own voice, "Listen to me. I would never let anybody hurt you, Ahsoka, NEVER…" Words her exchanged, before her voice came again, less fearful, more confident. "Anakin, you have to trust ME now." He was shouting, nearly pleading. "Ahsoka, I DO trust you!" Then her jumping, and falling…running and hiding. Scared. Alone. Tried. Accused. Tears. Pain. Hurt. Betrayal.

Anakin banged his head against the nearby wall, unaware of the lone tear that escaped his watch and rolled down his face. His hand moved instinctively up to his neck, rubbing and sighing at the emptiness he felt. He had discovered as soon as he had regained consciousness that his Padawan's braid was gone. He knew she had taken it, but didn't know why. Now he did.

"It's impossible," he mumbled quietly, but he knew it wasn't. In fact, everything made sense now. He recalled what Obi-Wan had told him – about his capture, how Kalzin had requested the OUCO, how the Jedi had sent a Master to go request their presence…

…That Master. That Master must know – he HAD to know. In fact, it was too obvious. Anakin quickly shut off his data-pad, opened the door, and ran down the hall.

He need to talk to Plo Koon.

* * *

In the Temple gardens, Lux paced back and forth, a scowl on his face, his wild hair covering part of his eyes, which were flashing with anger. "How could I have let this happen?! Why are the Jedi taking so long to start looking for her?! The OUCO pushed itself to the hardest to save Skywalker – why aren't they doing the same for us?!"

"Lux, please, calm down," Amber pleaded. "We'll find her."

Lux spun around, and growled. "Not if the Jedi take so long! We need to act now!"

"They're being careful because of the Holocaust. They don't want it to start!" Ker told him. "Amber's right – you need to calm down."

Lux went back to pacing the ground. Obviously, these men must know about Amara's past – they would have no other reason to take her if they already had a Jedi. But how could they have known. All who knew were Plo Koon and himself. No one else. No one else…

Suddenly, Lux snapped his head up. No. It was impossible. No…he was wrong. He HAD to be wrong. He was like their father…NO! "It can't be," he breathed, but when he stopped to think about it, he knew he was right. How else could the terrorists get away with so much, know they're every move, know about Amara? 'But I trusted him. Amara trusted him. He was like our father…' he thought bitterly.

"Lux? Are you okay?" Ker asked, seeing his anger morph into pain. "Lux, hey, what's wrong?"

Lux looked at him, fear and worry now vibrating off him. "We have to warn the Jedi. Now!" He began running out of the gardens. "I know who the leader of Death's Shadow is!"

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Anakin's voice was bitter and hurt as he stood in front of Plo Koon.

The Jedi Master frowned – or at least, he seemed to, underneath his mask. "She made me promise. I would not break a promise to Little Soka."

"If the Jedi had known, the could've…"

"Could've what? Even you, Skywalker, must realize that this would've changed nothing. Even if it did, it would've been for the worse. Ahsoka didn't want anyone to know, so I told no one. Not even you."

Anakin shook his head, lowered his eyes. "We HAVE to find her. I won't lose Ahsoka…not again. I won't fail her like I failed her as a Master!"

Plo stood up from the chair he had been sitting on, and walked over to the Knight. "You did NOT fail her," he said firmly.

"I let them accuse her of murder! I let them hurt you, deeper than I will ever be able to understand…"

"You were there for her when she needed support. You were the one who believed in her – even when I myself doubted." He shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. "If you are willing to do anything to find her…I know of only one person who may know where Kalzin has taken her…"

"Who? How would they know?"

"You obviously don't know this, but Kalzin had a son…a Jedi youngling. The child was killed at an early age – one reason Kalzin began his path of violence. He always hated the Jedi. But the youngling was very close to one person in particular, and she may know where Kalzin is hiding. She knew the youngling's personal life well, and the boy told her everything about his father…even where his hideouts were."

"Why didn't you use this woman to find me?"

"I-I couldn't…I'm sorry, Skywalker. It was too personal. But now, now that it is even more so…I can't face this woman, but maybe you can. If you are determined to find Ahsoka, she may be your only hope…"

"Who is she?"

"Barriss Offee."

* * *

Amara took several deep breaths, gasping for air as the droid finally pulled the twin needles out of her chest, leaving yet another two punctures in her already maimed and bloodied body. "So, are you ready to tell us the information we need about the Temple, or should we go again?" Kalzin threatened.

Amara shook her head – that was all she could do with what little energy she had left. She nearly cried out as the droid began to roll over to her again, but the sudden entry of a guard made it pause.

"Kalzin, the General is here!" the man reported, obviously out of breath from running. "He's right outside the hall!"

Kalzin immediately got to his feet, and nodded. "Send him in." He turned to Amara. "Well, looks like you're going to meet the man behind all this glory after all."

The door opened again, and a guard entered the room – obviously the General's personal bodyguard. The guard, once seeing Amara, turned to her, and then approached her. "My father is so looking forward to seeing you in pain," he said slowly. He then reached up, and took off his helmet, revealing long black hair over the face of a boy her own age. "And personally, so am I…Mar."

Ahsoka gasped in shock, but before she could reply, a second man entered the room, hooded with a dark cloak. As he slid the hood off his face, revealing an evil smile over his scarred face, Amara felt a jab of pain stab her heart – pain that was similar to what she had experienced two and a half years ago. "No…"

The man laughed. "Hello, Ahsoka. Surprised?"

Amara glared at him, growling, hate, pain, and anger flashing in her eyes.

"Commander."

* * *

**So, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thx to all my followers and reviewers! Please, REVIEW on this chapter! More reviews, faster updates :D**

**-Skyguy**


End file.
